Draco's Baby Dove
by do.you.wanna.make.a.potion
Summary: Draco smiled at his 6 year old daughter. Her hair was straight and pale blonde, With his gray/blue eyes. She was playing with a toy wand that you learn to train with. Truth, He had found her on there front steps when he was 18, Though she looked so much like him. He had married another woman around that time, And they had another child right after, But he was worried about his Dove
1. Chistmas Eve

Hermione ran around The Burrow. She and Ginny were sharing a room, Until Hermione and Ron moved out. Though she was worried about other things. There was a mistake inside of her and it wasn't Ron's. Draco now had his own little ferret inside of her. Hermione turned around to Ginny's ' _newly added_ ' bookshelf. She ran her fingers across the sides, Grabbing onto her Charms book. She flipped threw the pages, Then finally caught her eye upon a charm. The charm was simple, It would hide the pregnancy so nobody would know. Though the problem was, She'd have to tell someone. She went threw the names of people she could trust, And stopped on one. Mrs. Weasley. She quickly sat the book down and ran to the hallway.

~ Nine Months Later, Christmas Night ~

'' Hermione! I told you to push, Honey! '' Molly screamed holding up the girls legs '' She has to come out! '' Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. Everyone was asleep, And they were in the cellar where she was giving birth. Hermione screamed '' I can't! It feels as if it's using magic! '' And she was correct. The baby had actually already developed magic, And was using it without a care. Molly squealed '' Push, 'Mione! I see blonde! '' Hermione's eyes were wide now. Ron had walked in holding a pillow, Rubbing his eye '' Mom, 'Mione, What's going o- '' He looked at Hermione and backed away '' But we- '' He stuttered, Being stopped by Hermione screaming the loudest she had ever screamed. Molly handed her a beautiful baby girl, With pale blonde hair and gray eyes, With a few slight freckles. Ron suddenly spoke up '' Who's the father..? '' Hermione frowned '' Ron, I'll take her to Draco. She and Him shall never know. We can have children, Soon. Okay? '' She sighed, Wobbly getting up and wrapping the newborn in a bundle. She pulled a green hood over her head and ran off up the cellar threw the snow. It took miles, But she walked up to the front of Malfoy Manor and set the bundle down. She knocked on the door, Hesitating to leave, Then ran off. Draco groaned, Answering the door. His son had been born a day ago, So screams of a crying child could be heard. He looked around to see no one, Then looked down at the steps. A small bundle stood at the store staring back up at him. He store at it for a few minutes then quickly picked it up and ran into the house.


	2. Dove Smiles

'' Dove! Dove! Dad says if you don't get your snitch up your grounded! " Yelled Scorpius and he jumped off her bed. Dove groaned and pulled her sheets off, Noticing that her brother was already in his robes. He ran threw the hallways to the breakfast room. Dove silently picked up a brush and started combing her frizzy hair. She put on her robes, Which had already been made into Slytherin by her father, And quietly walked into the hall of the Malfoy Manor. She loved looking at the pictures running across the walls. The left side of the wall was the ' _enemies_ ' side and the right side the ' _family_ ' side. She stopped at a large painting of a curly brown haired girl. This woman had always caught Dove's eye. She had the same smile as her. Though the name was marked out by a pen, She had tried her entire life to get it off. She could only make out one word. Granger.

Dove quickened up her pace, Take one last glance at the lady. She walked into the breakfast hall of the Manor, Noticing her father complaining at the paper. Draco scowled '' Potty and the Weasels kids are gonna be at the the school the same time as ours! Scor, Don't even bother to get a friendship with them! You to Dove! '' Dove could hear her mother chuckling as she handed both the children there pancakes.

Dove frowned, Looking down at her pocket and pulling out a book with the words ' _Dumbledore's Past_ ' in big silver, cursive letters.

Draco turned to her and smirked, Grabbing the book out of her hands '' Dove, Dove, My beautiful baby Dove. Don't wanna be like Mudblood, Do you? '' He chuckled as he put his arm over the stove, Laughing.

'' Father! No! ''

Draco flinched, It had always bothered him when she called him Father. He threw the book into the fire, As her mother started chuckling. Draco frowned '' Say goodbye to your mother, Dove. ''

Dove looked down at her feet, As her eyes stung with tears '' Bye, Mum. '' She pulled her trunk out of the room.

~ * At the train station * ~

Draco pushed his son onto the train, Waving. He turned to Dove and crouched down '' You know I love you, Don't you? I love you my Baby Dove. '' The train director honked the horn has children crowded onto the bus. Dove nodded, Hugging him '' I love you, Daddy. ''

She climbed onto the train waving, Though not smiling. Truth is, Dove never smiled. Only to herself. She glided down the hall to the last department, Were a Fiery Red-haired girl sat talking to a spiky brown haired boy, Not noticing her. She slid threw the door and pulled something out of her pocket. A silver baby ferret. She quickly put it onto her shoulder and started whispering to her.

'' Oh my gosh! It's what my dad calls ' The Daughter of a Bloody Hello '! ''

Dove frowned and stuck out her hand at the fiery haired girl '' Hello, I'm Dove Coralie Malfoy. You are..? '' She picked up the girls hand and started shaking it. The fiery haired girl stuttered '' Ro- Rose. Rose Wea-Weasley, He's Al-Albus Pott-Potter. '' Dove said plainly '' Wait until I tell my father about this '' She silently chuckled as the Rose girl flinched. That very sudden moment,

'' Rose, I just wanted to give you your books- '' The curly brown haired lady stared at Dove. Dove sat there, Frowning. This was the woman she had been wanting to see. Hermione turned to her daughter, Frowning and pulled Rose up '' You'll never be allowed to talk to this child. ''

'' But- ''

'' Common Rose, Sit with Seamus's children. '' She stormed off, Pulling Rose along with her. Albus looked down at his feet then looked up '' You- Your ey- eyes are prett- pretty '' He stuttered.

She smiled '' Thank you ''

And as it seemed, Dove had her first friend.


End file.
